harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai (FoMT)/Quotes
'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "Gee... Thanks. You're the only guy who's ever nice to me, you know." *'Liked Gift: ' "Thank you." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks!" *'Disliked Gift:' "...Sorry, but I really hate these. Nothing personal." *'Hated Gift:' "You should go throw this away somewhere! You're kinda weird..." *'Birthday Gift:' N/A *'When given a jewelry:' "Gosh, thanks! Girls like this kind of thing. And they like it when guys give it to them even more..." *'When given a dress:' "This is really nice! I think I'll give it to a girl and see what happens." *'When given a perfume:' "That's a nice one. You mean it's for me? Thanks!" 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart (at the Inn):' "Yo, how's the farm? Don't forget to take a break sometimes. It's pretty good here." *'Black Heart (at Kai's Seaside Lodge):' "Yo, what's up? Don't pass out from the heat." *'Purple Heart (At the Inn):' "Yo, how is it going? If you have time, let's go somewhere together. How about about a dinner here together?" *'Purple Heart (at Kai's Seaside Lodge):' "Yo, ____. This town is boring, but people are very nice." *'Blue Heart (at the Inn):' "Yo, ____. Did you try the food here? This place is my competition. Why do more people come to this place?" *'Blue Heart (at Kai's Seaside Lodge):' "No customers... Maybe I should start a farm too... Just kidding. I can't work like you do, ____." *'Green Heart (at the Inn):' "Yo, ____. Are you done working? I may not look like it, but I know a lot about wine. Suprised?" *'Green Heart (at the Seaside Lodge):' "____, are you going to live here forever? There are many more cool places. Very different than here." *'Yellow Heart (at the Inn):' "Yo, ____. How's the farm? You're very tough. I'm nothing compared to you. My shop, my life... It's not cool." *'Yellow Heart (at the Seaside Lodge):' "I love summer, so I move from a town to another following the sun. ____, do you like summer? I can take you to a nice town..." *'Orange Heart (at the Inn):' "Yo. ____. How is your farm? When I see you working, I feel I have to work hard too." *'Orange Heart (at the Seaside Lodge):' "Yo, ____. You're the only customer here... It's not good for the shop, but I'm kind of happy about it." *'Red Heart (at the Inn): '"Yo, ____. What's up? I was wondering how you are doing today. Why? I don't know..." *'Red Heart (at the Seaside Lodge):' Hello, ____. How is your farm? My shop is not doing well, but I'm fine. I'm thinking about staying in this town so that I can stay with you." 'Marriage Lines' *'Before the wedding:' "Hi, ____. What's up? We're getting married. I wonder what it's like to have you as my wife? I can't imagine..." *'Walking home from work:' "I'm going home now ____, are you done working?" *'Saying goodnight: '"Good night, ____. Sleep tight. The farm is peaceful. The air feels so good especially in the morning." *'After pregnancy announcement (at home):' "It's a wonderful surprise. You're having our baby. I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm becoming a father." *'After pregnancy announcement (at the Seaside Lodge):' "Hey, ____. What are you doing here? I was suprised when I heard about the baby, but I'll be a good father." *'After pregnancy announcement (at home) #2: '"How are you? I can help you when you need to carry something heavy. I asked the doctor how to take care of you. I'll be a father and all." Category:Friends of Mineral Town Quotes